To submit issue reports, software users may utilize external, downloaded software and operating-system-specific screen capturing functionality. When a user experiences an issue, the user may need to manually create the issue experienced to capture relevant screenshots pertaining to the issue. Additionally, in reporting the issue, the user may need to manually provide customer care with pertinent data. To analyze the reported issue, customer care and engineers may also need to retrieve log information from all related backend systems making up the platform pertaining to the experienced issue.